


(bruises on both my knees) for you

by kamyska



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Drinking, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, doyoung: extremely hot, jaehyun: extremely into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamyska/pseuds/kamyska
Summary: Honestly whoever decided a god of beauty doesn't exist was full of shit because exist he does and Jaehyun is looking at him right now. Unless someone slipped something into his drink and this is a hallucination. If that is the case, he wants more of whatever they gave him.(Jaehyun gets abandoned by his friends in a music club. It doesn't matter though because he meets the most beautiful man alive instead.)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	(bruises on both my knees) for you

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to blame teesta (batman here on ao3) and kim doyoung for the existence of this fic. pls enjoy
> 
> BLACK LIVES MATTER  
> find the resources and contribute to the cause at <https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#>

Jaehyun is not really sure how he's wound up where he is now, lost track of where they were going after the third bar and lost all his friends sometime after coming to this one. He's quite sure they're somewhere in the crowd but can't really be arsed to look for them, is comfortable in his seat at the bar, a beer in one hand and a half-full soju bottle next to it, ready for whenever he feels like something a little stronger. 

Unlike the previous bars this one has live music and Jaehyun is quite impressed that anyone is willing to be on stage at fuck o'clock in the morning on a Thursday, but apparently such people do exist. A band formed solely of girls who looked like they were too young to even be in the club had just finished playing and now the stage is being cleared for whoever is next. 

Jaehyun is just drunk enough to be happy with just about anything playing, as long as it's loud enough that he feels the bass run through his bones. The girls were surprisingly good considering they were, like, twelve, peppy enough to dance to but with just enough edge for the music to fit the aesthetic of the club.

Once their things are cleared and the whole dance floor has had their drink refill requests fulfilled the stage lights are on again and a new group is setting up. Jaehyun doesn't see much of them at first, only their leather jackets and shocks of dyed hair visible as they plug their guitars in, check that everything works. Once they assume their positions, though, an audible hush befalls the crowd. They are all what could only be described as obscenely attractive, clad in all black, the guitarists and the bassist both without sleeves, tattoos snaking around their arms, hair bleached, eyes lined in coal. The drummer clearly didn't even bother with a t-shirt to begin with, wearing just an unbuttoned black shirt, tattoos and abs full on display. Jaehyun's throat is suddenly very dry.

He remembers his beer and is halfway through chugging the remainder of it when the lead singer comes on stage and Jaehyun straight up chokes on his drink because god that is the most beautiful human he has ever seen. He's head to toe in black, trousers that honestly must've been designed by a madman, a studded belt, leather jacket, and, because the universe wants Jaehyun dead, a silk shirt underneath, cut low so that his collar bones reflect the stage lights. If that wasn't enough to set Jaehyun's blood on fire he's wearing what can only be described as a sex harness over his shirt, metal chains draping from it, swaying faintly. It would be an absurd outfit on anyone else but on him, it works.

Honestly whoever decided a god of beauty doesn't exist was full of shit because exist he does and Jaehyun is looking at him right now. Unless someone slipped something into his drink and this is a hallucination. If that is the case, he wants more of whatever they gave him. 

The drummer signals and the band starts playing and theoretically Jaehyun knew that was going to happen but that doesn't mean he was prepared. The crowd screams and hollers as they set in motion and Jaehyun yells with them, needing to release the overwhelming emotions he's feeling. At this point he would sit there transfixed even if they sounded worse than croaking frogs but they are actually good, clearly used to playing together. The vocals come in fairly late in the first song but when the vocalist starts singing Jaehyun straight up transcends to a different dimension.

It should be impossible for anyone to both look and sound like this, Jaehyun thinks, the singer's vocals powerful but smooth, just as seductive as the sway of his hips to the rhythm. He closes his eyes when he focuses on a particular line, eyelashes dark against his skin, and there is glitter on one of his cheeks that flashes when he tilts his head just right. Jaehyun sits at the bar, transfixed, as they play two more songs before taking a break.

The guitarists introduces them all but Jaehyun doesn't really catch any of it, too distracted by the singer reaching behind one of the speakers and pulling out a whole ass bottle of vodka and a shot glass and doing a shot right there and there. Jaehyun watches him tip his head back with it, watches his adam's apple move, licks his own lips - suddenly dry - as he watches his tongue dart out to make sure there is no alcohol left on his lips. God, Jaehyun wants to worship this man. He wants to do any and every unspeakable thing to him, with him, if he would allow.

All he is allowed to do now is to look though, and look he does, as the band goes through another set of songs, some of them original, some covers to please the crowd. Jaehyun watches the vocalist as he delivers every line perfectly clear despite moving around on stage, jumping and dancing, the chains across his torso flying every which way, his face shimmering with sweat, hair progressively getting messier. He's a force of nature, a hurricane, a black hole, pulling everyone in.

He looks like sin itself when the songs get slower and he puts his mic back into its stand, keeps his hands on it, sings with his lips almost touching it, eyes closed, as if he were whispering secrets into someone's ear. The way his hips move, though, is anything but shy. He knows exactly what he's doing, knows everyone in the club right now would kill to get their hands on him and he thrives on it, eyes dark when he looks into the crowd, shoulders square, chin tipped up, arrogant.

The crowd sways with him through the songs and so does Jaehyun, hypnotised, unable to tear his eyes away. 

Another break means the singer - Doyoung, Jaehyun has managed to catch his name in this round of talking - goes back for his vodka, pours another shot, takes it, doesn't even wince. He looks directly at Jaehyun after, shotglass still in hand, lips wet with alcohol and that look goes straight to Jaehyun's dick. He keeps the eye contact, frozen and burning at the same time, and the singer smirks and his eyes are dark, so dark. He then turns to put the vodka back and Jaehyun takes a brief break from staring to take a double shot of soju because this is too much to handle without more alcohol.

They make eye contact several times during the next set and Jaehyun feels an electric current run through him every time they do, desire swirling in his gut, eyes pinned on the man on stage. There is another break, one more vodka shot and then the bassist is announcing last song, a cover. Over the sound of the crowd Jaehyun recognises the first notes of bad guy and he is so, so fucked.

The crowd loves it, everyone jumping and singing along but Jaehyun barely registers that, too focused on Doyoung somehow making the song seem even filthier than it originally is, sweaty hair and hooded eyes, skin shining with sweat. He smiles through the chorus and Jaehyun hears it as much as he sees it and it's so cocky, so self assured, like he knows he fucking owns them all and that's what's hottest about it.

The second verse comes and Doyoung looks into Jaehyun's eyes and then doesn't fucking look away, just sings the whole verse like that, as if daring Jaehyun to break the contact. Except Jaehyun can't, is not even sure he can breathing and tension builds, builds, until the chorus comes and Doyoung looks away and Jaehyun can breathe again. He sits at the bar, breaths erratic, watching the singer until the song ends and then the band is off stage and the world is suddenly empty.

Jaehyun sits at the bar, staring into his empty beer glass as they prepare the stage for the next act, wondering what he is supposed to do now, dick half hard and life permanently altered. 

He's slowly trying to force himself to just call it a night and go find a taxi when someone leans against the bar right next to him. He turns to find out what they want and immediately forgets to speak when he finds himself face to face with Doyoung. He's even more beautiful up close than he had been on stage and he smells like a mix of leather and sweat with a bit of vodka which should be disgusting but Jaehyun is incapable of finding this man anything but hot.

Doyoung lifts an eyebrow at him. "So, wanna come home with me?"

Fuck. "God, yes, please."

They talk during the taxi ride but Jaehyun can't really focus on it, not when Doyoung is right there for him to admire, not when his hand is playing with the inner seam of Jaehyun's jeans, inching further and further up towards his crotch. He could blame his incoherent sentences on the alcohol but really by now he's at least halfway to sober so it's probably just all the blood leaving his brain and traveling south.

It seems to take forever before they're inside Doyoung's apartment and Jaehyun is finally able to crush his mouth against Doyoung's, taste him on his tongue, nip at the collarbones that have been taunting him since he first saw Doyoung on stage. He can't fully believe that he gets to, that he's allowed to touch this perfection.

Doyoung laughs at his eagerness at first, irresistible and well aware of it, but then Jaehyun is sucking bruises into his neck and his arms tangle in Jaehyun's hair, borderline painful and he is no longer laughing. Jaehyun would like to take this slow, would like to worship every inch of Doyoung's body like it deserves but that is for later, hopefully. Right now Doyoung is kissing him and unbuckling his belt and telling him he's hot and then Jaehyun is getting on his knees and they are both too high on desire for this to be anything but fast and messy.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far i luv u
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kamyskamyska)
> 
> again, please take a minute out of your day to at least sign the petitions at <https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#>


End file.
